rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Diary of Tanisha Bones
Tanisha Bones Gallowglass = Mission 1 = Unsere erste Mission führte uns nach Acreage, einer Welt die unter dem Schutz des Gott-Imperators steht. Besonders blutrünstige Morde die mit einem möglichen häretischem Kult im Zusammenhang stehen könnten, oder aber ein geschickt eingefädeltes politisches Komplott einer ansässigen Baroness gegen den rechtmässigen Herrscher waren sogut wie alles an Information die uns zur Verfügung gestellt wurden. Die ersten Versuche an Informationen zu kommen, waren eher durchwachsen (ich will meine persönliche Meinung hierzu zurückhalten). Die Menschen auf Emperor's Island waren nicht besonders kooperativ und äußerst {C}fremdenfeindlich. {C}Wir haben uns dann eine Schiffpassage nach Olrankan organisiert, und trotz einiger widriger Umstände {C}(Blockade, einbrechende Planken, ect...) die Stadt mehr oder weniger heil erreicht. {C}Auch wenn ich meine perönliche Meinung zurückhalten wollte, so muß ich hier doch erwähnen, das die Kommunikation {C}der Gruppe nicht die Beste war und ist. Schwester Mary hat Fähigkeiten, die einem durchaus als befremdlich wenn nicht {C}sogar bedrohlich erscheinen mögen, eingesetzt, ohne dies vorher kundzutun. {C}Nunja auch diese Schwierigkeiten wurden umschifft und wir konnten uns endlich der eigendlichen Mission widmen. Auf dem Weg zu den Örtlichkeiten, wo die schaurigen Morde passiert waren, konnten wir uns durchaus ein Bild der Stadt {C}und der Menschen machen. Anders als am Spaceport waren die Leute hier freundlicher und aufgeschlossener, obwohl {C}ihre Gesamtsituation beiweitem schlechter war als die der Menschen auf Emperor's Island. So konnten wir in Erfahrung bringen, das diese Morde immer wieder aufgetreten sind, im Zusammenhang mit Meteoritenschauer. Auch erzählten uns die Bewohner Olrankans von einer Volkslegende der Monster aus dem Sumpf, den Horloks, die in Kriegszeiten immer wieder die Toten mitnehmen. Des weiteren wurden wir auch darüber informiert, daß der Orden des heiligen Drusius, sich schon mit der Aufklärung der Morde befaßt hat. Wir wollten uns zuerst einen der Tatorte ansehen, und konnten wirklich einiges interessant/schauriges herausfinden. Die Existenz der sogenannten Horloks wurde für uns doch immer wahrscheinlicher, das sich in dem Keller des einen Tatortes, abartig veränderte Leichen befanden. Auch konnte Schwester Mary eine Eigenartigkeit im Warp feststellen. Wir stellten einheimische Wachen ab, um das Haus zu bewachen, aber soviel Unfähigkeit auf einem Fleck habe ich noch nie gesehen, als wir am nächsten Morgen zurück kamen um uns den bericht geben zu lassen. Dann haben sich die Ereignisse etwas überschlagen: Schwester Mary hat nochmals versucht die Abnormität im Warp zu spüren, doch irgendwie hatten sich ihre Fähigkeiten wieder selbstständig gemacht, sehr zum Leidwesen von Kardan. Sirhan, Tonus und ich hatten die gegend im Auge und konnten auch wirklich heimliche Beobachter dingfest machen. Wie sich herausstellte waren das Agenten des Orden des heiligen Drusius, und wir benutzten dann gleich diese gelegenheit um dort vorstellig zu werden. So machten wir dann Bekanntschaft mit dem Ordensoberhaupt Sir Engard und Lady Calahir, der Frau des weißen Turmes. Dank der Informationen dieser Leute konnten wir dann der eigendlichen Bedrohung auch den richtigen Namen geben: Slaugt. Drei dieser Wesen existierten noch. Wie ich mich dann erinnert habe, hat Solarmarschal Drusus schon gegen diese Kreaturen gekämpft. Offensichtlich auch hier auf diesem Planenten, wie der Name des Orden impliziert. Der Orden nutzte auch einen Kommandobunker als Tempel, und dank Tonus Ferreus, konnten wir den Bunker soweit aktivieren, das wir dank der Orbitalkanone das ankommende Slaughschiff abfangen konnten. Getarnt durch den Meteoritenschauer wollte das Schiff, mit zwei Slaugh an Bord, landen. Damit hatten wir unser Ziel ja schon fast erreicht. Nur mehr ein Slaugd, der hier in Olrankan ansässige Infiltrator, existierte noch. Der Leute des Ordens schwärmten aus, und wurden auch in der Nähe einer Mühle fündig. Unter Aufbietung alles uns zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel, gelang es uns dieses Wesen zu vernichten. Abschließend sei noch zu erwähnen, das wir abwarten wollten, ob nun wirklich wieder Ruhe einkehrt auf Acreage. Mission I accomplished Bold text = Intermezzo im Imanterium = Nach meiner Rückkehr von Acreage, weihte mich Sirhan in ein bestehendes Komplott gegen Gallowglass ein. Erschreckend zu erkennen, das sich selbst die Inquisitoren untereinander so bekriegen, anstatt gegen das Chaos vorzugehen. Auf Sirhans Reise gab es einen unangenehmen Zwischenfall mit einer Assasinin, die sich offensichtlich schon auf Acreage an Bord geschlichen hatte, und den Astropaten des Schiffes getötet hatte. Offensichtlich sollte das Schiff im Imaterium verschwinden, da diese Frau versucht hatte alle an Bord zu vergiften. Lieder konnte Sirhan die Assasinin nicht lebend gefangen nehmen, da sie von einer Kreatur des Chaos verschleppt wurde. Mit diesen zusätzlichen Informationen gerüstet, traf ich zum ersten mal einen persönlichen Vertrauten von Gallowglass, einen Adeten namens Sagisville. Dieser solte uns nicht nur unseren nächsten Auftrag erläutern sonderen stellte uns auch zwei neue Rekruten vor. Vater Kilian Kerensky und einen unheimlichen Pysker Salazar Jan. Sagisville informierte uns auch das Tonus Ferreus uns erst auf Granithor, unserem nächsten Missonsort, treffen würde. So musste meine Neugier, wie es Kardan ging warten. Durch die Ereignisse auf der Rückreise von Acreage am Bord des Schiffes waren wir alle sehr vorsichtig, und beteiligten uns selbst an den Wachrundgängen. Doch nichts konnte uns auf die eigenartigen Visionen vorbereiten die Sirhan, Vater Kilian, Salazar Jan und mich heimsuchten. Ausgenagspunkt des ganzen war der Pyskerstab, den Salazar von dem Versogungsoffizier am Bord des Schiffes bekam. Nach einigen NAchforschungen kam heruas das dieser Stab vor einem halben Jahr von Macabeus Quintus abgeholt worden war. Er wirkte auch repariert und nicht ganz vollständig von seiner Länge wie mir gesagt wurde. Leider ergaben weitere nachforschungen sonst nichts. Zu den Visionen möchte ich nur ausführen, das sie alle mit unserer Vergangenheit zu tun hatten. Weiters lassen die Visionen vermuten, das zumindest wir vier schonmal zur gleichen Zeit am selben Ort waren, einem vom Chaos verseuchten Ort, dem nurmehr ein Exterminatus das Übel entgültig austreiben konnte. Nun die weiteren Reisen im Imaterium versprechen sicher interessant zu werden. = Mission 2 = Diesmal führte uns unser Auftrag nach Granithor, einer imperialen Friedhofswelt. Eine Informantin, namens Arla Blaze, hatte beunruhigendes zu berichten. Auf Gräberen wurden seltsame Symbole angebracht, Türen aufgebrochen, heruntergekommene Individuen trieben sich nächtens auf den Straßen rum und es fiel auf, daß mehr Leute ankamen als wieder abgereist sind. So wurden wir von Sagisville beauftragt, diesen Vorkommnissen auf den Grund zu gehen. Arla Blaze, eine Angestellte der Gräberverwaltung, berichtete und bei einem persönlichen Treffen genauer über ihre Beobachtungen der letzten 3 Jahre. Dabei kam auch heraus das ungewöhnlich viele Mönche des nahegelegenen Klosters verstorben sind. Mit einem Datenfile ausgerüstet begannen wir eines der Gräber zu untersuchen. Dabei fanden wir eine art Geheimtüre, die in ein unterirdisches Gangsystem führte. Offensichtlich wurden hier auf dieser Friedhofswelt schon seid vielen Jahren immer wieder neue Gräber aus alten angelegt. Beim erforschen dieses Labyrinths, fanden wir Kampfspuren und Patronenhülsen, die eine ungute Ausstrahlung hatten. In der Hoffnung am richtigen Weg zu sein folgten wir diesen Gängen weiter und trafen nicht nur eine Monstrosität, sonderen auch Leute, die es sich zu Aufgabe gemacht hatten diese Kreaturen zu jagen. So wie sie hielten auch wir unsere Auftraggeber im Hintergrund. Nach einem Gesprach mit dem Kommandaten der Miliztruppe, wurden wir gebeten den Ort zu verlassen, da sie ja alles unter Kontrolle hatten. So richtig überzeugen konnten sie uns nicht, aber wir zogen uns einaml zurück und beobachteten ein anderes geschändetes Grab. Auch hier fand sich ein Abgang in das Gangsystem. Die zwei Besucherinnen des Grabes erwiesen sich als unauffällig (Cyrien Frael von Solomon/Hiveworld). Die Observierung des einen Grabes war nicht umsonst, den es schien sich etwas wichtigeres zu tun. Ein großer Wagen, der einen üblen geruch und Ausstrahlung absonderte fuhr vor und mehrere gestalten verschwanden in der Gruft. Wir kümmerten uns zuerst um den Fahrer und den Wagen, bevor wir uns auf den Weg in das Labyrint machten. Wir wurden Zeugen eines Kampfes zwischen den Milizkräften und den Kultisten, die offensichtlich versuchten eine Chaoskreatur in eine alte Servorüstung zu beschwören. Während sich diese Leute ein Gefecht lieferten beschlossen wir uns um die Rüstung zu kümmeren. Es gelang uns die Rüstung so zu beschädigen, das die Kreatur einen Anker mehr finden konnte in der realen Welt Fuß zu fassen, und damit wurde das Ritual beendet. So gestört beschlossen sich die Kultisten zurückzuziehen, verfolgt von den Milizsoldaten. Dies gab uns die Zeit die heretischen gegenstände die vorort waren zu sichern (Rüstung, einige Schriften). Weiters fangen wir einen verletzen Kultisten den wir zum Verhör mitnahmen. Sein name war Grish Rabidon, ein Schmied der vom Chaos verführt worden war. Offensichtlich aber hatte einer der großen Chaosdämonen ein besonderes Interesse an Granithor, da Leute hiergeh geschickt wurden um Leute zu korrumpieren und anzuwerben. Schon seid vielen, vielen jahren soll das hier so gehen. Und die Kultistenzelle hier in Antellus soll nicht die einzige sein. Da er aber sonst nicht sehr gesprächig war, nutzen wir eine List um noch an andere Kultisten oder Informationen zu kommen. So konnten wir eine unheiliges Relikt (eine Schriftstück) sicheren, welches er aus einem Geheimversteck holte und sich aufmachte in Richtung einer andeeen Stadt, wo sicher die nächste zelle zu finden ist. Azrael und ich entledigten uns dann dieses Verräters, da wir weder die Zeit noch die Mittel hatten um eine langfristige Vrefolgung zu gewährleisten. Die Miliz kontaktierte uns nochmals, und bei dem treffen übergaben wir Ihnen großteils die Rüstung und die Information wohin der eine Kultist unterwegs war, da sie diese für ihre Untersuchungen benötigten. Offensichtlich arbeiteten auch diese Leute für einen Inquisitor. Aber auch diesesmal behielten wir die namen für uns, und gingen in Frieden auseinander. Auf Sirhans Anregung kontaktierte ich nochmals Arla Blaze und wir sichterten ihr soweit finazielle Mittel zu um selbst ein Informationsnetz aufzubauen und mehr über die Unternehmungen der Miliz und des zugehörigen Inquisitors herauszufinden. Mission II accomplished Bold text Mission 3 Unser Auftrag sollte uns dieses Mal quer durch den Sektor führen. Wir sollten Inquisitor Gallowglasses „Zwillingsbruder“ auf Scintilla finden. Natürlich war das alles nicht so einfach, nachdem Armarian Gallowglass und seine Frau einem gut geplantem Komplott einiger Inquisitoren zum Opfer gefallen waren. Und um dem Ganzen noch mehr Würze zu geben, war uns Inquisitor Rathbone wieder auf den Fersen, abgesehen von Verrätern in den eigenen Reihen. Ich will nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, aber es war ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit. In Gunmetalcity konnten wir Agent Pearl retten. Sie hatte den Auftrag gehabt auf Armarian Gallowglass und seine Frau aufzupassen, und Hilfe anzufordern wenn den beiden etwas passieren sollte. Von Ihr konnten wir erfahren, das die beiden gefangengesetzt worden waren, um sie anschließend auf eine Gefängniswelt zu verfrachten. Zu dieser Zeit hatten wir zwar Inquistitor Rathbones Schoßtier nicht mehr auf unseren Fersen, doch seltsame Metallkreaturen lauerten uns überall auf. Ich verfluche noch immer meine Dummheit, das ich den perfiden Plan Helenas nicht früher durchschaut habe, aber nun der Preis den ich dafür zu zahlen hatte, wird mich niewieder vergessen lassen, das ich mich nur auf mich selbst und mein Gewissen verlassen kann. Das Armband das ich von Helena bekommen hatte war ein Trackingdevice, welches diese Metallhunde immer wieder auf unsere Fährte führte. Mir war bewußt, was passieren konnte, wenn ich das Armband entfernen wollte, doch dank der Xenostechnologie war es nicht sofort mein Ende, sondern nur faßt. Ich muß Kardan nochmals für seine schnelle Reaktion danken, die Schlimmeres verhindert hat, als nur einen Arm zu verlieren. Ich fühlte das mir nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, doch das Gelingen dieser Mission war wichtiger als das schleichende Schwinden meiner Selbst. Lucius Crest brachte uns nach Sheol 17, besser bekannt unter dem Begriff „The Hold“. Die Custodes-Station war eine Brutstätte des Chaos, und wir mußten diese komplett reinigen. Schwester Mary, sah im Warp auch eine eigenartige Verbindung zwischen der verseuchten Station und dem Planeten. Nun Sirhan al Zufar brachte uns runter, und wir konnten Armarian Gallowglass aus den Klauen der Orks befreien. Leider kam für seine Frau jede Hilfe zu spät. Doch im Nachhinein betrachtet besser für sie und für ihn. Bevor ein seltsamer Sandsturm unser Schiff zerstören konnte schafften wir es auf die Station zurück. Schwester Mary und ich stabilisierten Armarian Gallowglass, da sein Zustand mehr als kritisch war. Ich beneide ihn nicht, ob der vor ihm liegenden Aufgaben. Ich spürte das Mißtrauen der Anderen, als ich mich mit Lithia Richtung Acreage aufmachte, um etwas gegen den Zustand zu unternehmen, der mich zwischen Leben und Tod hielt. Mission III accomplished Bold text = Mission 4 = Nach einer mehr als Kurzen Verschnaufpause auf der Fortress of Purity, hatten wir die Ehre unsere nächste Mission antreten zu dürfen. Auf der einen Seite war ich froh von dort wegzukommen. Der Weg zwischen Häresie und dem erleuchteten Pfad den der Imperator für uns dargelegt hat ist mir manchmal verschlossen. Ich war doch geschockt zu sehen was aus Armarian Gallowglass geworden ist. Es muss mein Unverständnis sein zu erkennen was menschlich ist, oder von der Brotherhood of Mars akzepiert wird. Oder ist es doch jenseits davon. Genau wie diese Maschine im Vault Two Houses. Im nachhinein betrachtet frage ich mich ob nicht bei dieser ersten Mission von Ankerell Gallowglass das Übel mit den Nano-Servitoren, und Logicans begonnen hat. Auch war ich um Schwester Mary besorgt. Azrael und Schwester Mary schienen mir zu sehr über diese Dämonenaxt nachzudenken die sichergestellt wurde. Es hat mich mit leiser Wehmut berührt das uns Kardan nicht begleiten würde. Auch wenn er nicht mehr derselbe ist wie früher fühle mich mich meinem Bruder doch noch verbunden. Des weiteren fühlte ich mich nicht wohl dabei sol lange weg zu sein. Vor allem um unseren Inquisitor machte ich mir Sorgen. Es schien Vater Kerensy, Schwester Mary, Azrael und Sihrahn doch eine innige Freundschaft mit dem Inquisitor zu verbinden. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl ihn im Stich zu lassen, umgeben von zumindest einem Verräter. Wie sich dann später herausstellte waren auch andere auf dem Weg nach Quaddis um dort die Schätze aus Castle Frostagayle zu entwenden. Aber ich greife vor.... Wir wurden am Bord der Path of Holiness von Interrogator Quintilla Drusa über unsere Mission informiert. Wir sollten "Etwas" aus besagtem Castle Frostagyle holen. Interrogator Frost hatte dieses "Etwas" bei dem Kampf gegen den Chiliarchen sichergestellt, und auf Quaddis weggesperrt. Um es kurz zu machen, hätten wir nicht auf eigene Faust Nachforschungen angestellt wären wir sicherlich sehr überrascht gewesen um was es sich bei der "Beute" gehandelt hat. Naja wie schon oben erwähnt die Wege zwischen Häresie und Gerechtigkeit sind mir manchmal nicht klar, aber 8 Chaos Spacemarines zu bergen finde ich doch bedenklich, vor allem weil man uns nichts gesagt hatte..... Nun es war ja alles nicht so schlimm, weil ja Salazar Jan diese netten Gesellen mithilfe eines Stabes kontrollieren konnte. Auch Schwester Mary schien beschränkten Einfluß auf die "Glorreiche Acht" zu haben. Die Zahl Acht scheint auch irgendwie mit dem Inquisitoren Gallowglass zu tun zu haben. Genau wie für den Chiliarchen, aber ich bin kein Zahlenmystiker, als das ich mir sinnvoll darüber Gedanken machen könnte. Nun die Reise nach Quaddis war lang, sodaß ich Zeit hatte für mein Training und vor allem Meditation zusammen mit Schwester Mary. Ich glaube das hat ihr auch gutgetan von den schädlichen Einflüsterungen der Axt wegzukommen. Ich nutzte auch die Zeit um die Path of Holiness zu erforschen, eine eigenen Welt für sich wie ich feststellen konnte. Als wir uns Quaddis näherten stellten wir fest das es dort eine Art Blockade gab. Sirhan übernahm die militärische Koodination der Mission, äußerst kompetent und effizient muß ich sagen. Leider haben wir auf dem Weg zum Planeten einen Teil unsere neu ausgehoben militärischen Kräfte verloren. Leute die wir dringend gebraucht hätten, da wir uns nicht nur mit den Verteidigungsmechanismen von Caslte Frostagayle herumschalgen mußten , sondern auch mit Dark Eldar. Diese Dark Eldar wurden auch von ein paar Menschen begleitet, die einen verdächtig ähnlich aussehen Stab wie Salazar Jan hatten. Hier kommen wir zu dem Teil mit dem Verräter in der Fortress of Purity. Wäre doch ein gar starker Zufall wenn diese Dark Eldar zusammen mir ein paar menschlichen Heretikern dort mit den selben Intensionen auftauchen würden. Nun wir waren doch eine Spur schneller und konnten uns, obwohl Castle Frostagayle recht eigenartig war erfolgreich mit unserer Beute davonmachen. Am Bord der Path of Holiness konnten wir dann etwas mehr über die "Glorreichen Acht" erfahren. Es gab/gibt einen Pakt zwischen dem Chiliarchen und den Chaos Spacemarines. Sie waren seine Leibgarde, an ihn gebunden bis er stirbt. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund warum Frost den Chiliarchen nicht getötet hat. Auch muß ich an diesem Punkt erwähnen, das Salazar Jan sein übles voriges Leben cool weggesteckt hat. Er scheint wirklich an Wiedergutmachung seiner Verbrechen interessiert zu sein. Hoffe all das stimmt, und er ist nicht nur eine gut plazierte Waffe um zur rechten Zeit am falschen Ort hochzugehen. Die Chaos Spacemarines wurden "Sicher" verstaut und wir machten uns auf die lange Heimreise. Die Tage waren vom Training der Einheiten, intensives Studium diverser Literatur gezeichnet. Ich hoffe das sich Quintilla Drusa durchsetzen wird, und wir die "Glorreiche Acht" nach Scintilla bringen werden. Das Tricorn scheint der beste Aufbewahungsort für sie zu sein. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten die Path of Holiness zu verlassen, die Servitoren hier machen mir langsam Angst. Es hat sich wieder etwas in Bewegung gesetzt, Schatten oder Vermächtnis von Ankerell Gallowglass und den Feinden, die er sich gemacht hat auf dem Weg bis zu seinem Verschwinden. Ich nehm es mal vorweg, bevor wir Fuß an Bord der Fortress of Purity setzen aber.... Mission IV accomplished Bold text Category:Gallowglass